Demon King Nobunaga
This article is about 5 . For 4 , see Oda Nobunaga. For 4 , see Oda Nobunaga (Berserker). ; ; |id = 250 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,953/12,641 |hp = 1,724/11,761 |gatk = 13,838 |ghp = 12,885 |voicea = Kugimiya Rie |illus = pako |attribute = Earth |growthc = S |starabsorption = 30 |stargeneration = 5.9% |npchargeatk = 0.49% |npchargedef = 5% |deathrate = 7% |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral |gender = Unknown |traits = Humanoid, King, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QABBB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 6 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A-= ( ) Deals damage to all enemies. Inflicts Burn with 1000 damage for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Divine enemies. |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |12 = |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |41 = |42 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = }} Skills Reinforcements |21 = |31 = |41 = |51 = |61 = |71 = |81 = |91 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |6qp = |7qp = |8qp = |9qp = }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 15%, NP damage by 10% and reduces party's defense by 10% Demerit when she/he is on the field. }} Biography *The translation was taken from Reddit user Konchew. Thanks for all the hard work. Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia * is the third Servant (not including Epic of Remnant Servants) to have their name on the Saint Graph change after Ascension. The first servant is Miyu Edelfelt and the second is Great Statue God. **Their name in Stage 1 Saint Graph is . **Their name in Stage 2 Saint Graph is . **From Stage 3 Saint Graph onward, the name changes into . *They has the 5th highest ATK values out of all the servants along with Edmond Dantès. *They shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Edmond Dantès. *They shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Jeanne d'Arc (Alter). *Their gender is unknown and Gentleman's Love works on them. Images Saint Graphs= Demon King Nobunaga1.png|Stage 1 Demon King Nobunaga2.png|Stage 2 Demon King Nobunaga3.png|Stage 3 Demon King Nobunaga4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S250Icon.png|Stage 1 DemonKingNobunagaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 DemonKingNobunagaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 DemonKingNobunagaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S250_status_servant_1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S250_status_servant_2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S250_status_servant_3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Avenger Nobu 1.png|Stage 1 Avenger Nobu 2.png|Stage 2 Avenger Nobu 3.png|Stage 3 S250_card_servant_1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S250_card_servant_2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S250_card_servant_3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Avenger_Nobu_1_NP.png|NP pose (Stage 1) Avenger Nobu 2 NP.png|NP pose (Stage 2) Avenger Nobu 3 NP.png|NP pose (Stage 2) |-| Expression Sheets= Maou Stage 1.png|Stage 1 Maou Stage 2.png|Stage 2 Maou_Stage_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE1030.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: GUDAGUDA Heavenly Demon King x3 |-| Others= DemonKingNobu01.jpg|Illustration by Pako Category:GUDAGUDA Category:GUDAGUDA/Koha-Ace Category:Japanese Servants Category:King